


Eidolon

by rotosalt (orphan_account)



Series: False God [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rotosalt
Summary: Crestfallen: oneDespondent: two Eidolon: three Tw: implied suicide





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap sorry

His hands shake as he lifts them towards the sky. The sun is seeping through his fingertips, shining in his eyes. It's been a while since he's taken the time to appreciate anything other than the way Tyler had aged so well, or how Tyler still sounds just as good as he had ten years ago.

It had been hard to see anything other than Tyler. It had only ever been Tyler.

But he was here now, with the sun in his eyes and a breeze in his hair and the smell of spring surrounding him. And it was lovely. He closes his eyes tightly.

The breeze envelops him, he spreads his fingers further apart. It was still Tyler. It would always be Tyler.

His knees are weak as he moves forward. His shoes scrape against the ground, the harsh sounds hit his ears and a thought flits through his head.

Spring. It's spring.

It's just an attempt to convince him that flowery smell isn't the air freshener clinging to his clothes. That there wasn't a background scent of concrete and fast food.

He nearly falls. You shouldn't walk with your eyes closed.

So he sits down. He'll stand back up when his hands aren't shaking so bad and his knees don't feel so useless. He buries his head in his hands, palms pressed to his eyes.

Birds. He can hear the birds chirping because it's spring and he's in a field somewhere and he's surrounded by flowers.

He inhales sharply. Dark green like the smell of pine trees, light blue like the feel of grass against bare feet. Pale yellow like Tyler's hands-

Start again.

Soft like the smell of cookies. Rough like the bark of a tree. White-grey like puffy clouds. Lilac like Tyler's-

Start again.

It's like this for a while until he eventually gives in. Pale yellow like Tyler's hands in his. Lilac like Tyler's lips on his. Navy blue like the colour of his sheets. Orange like sweat, plum like teeth, red like Tyler.

He pushes himself back iff of the ground. He opens his eyes.

It's spring. He's in a field somewhere. The birds are singing. The trees are swaying in a light breeze. His fingertips are spread and warm from the sun.  The rabbit's beckoning him down the hole. 

His feet drag as he walks. His knees are still weak but he's okay with that.

It's spring. The water running down his face is just a light shower to water the flowers. He inhales sharply, not to gather his wits, now to gather his courage. Because he can't stop. His breathing is ragged. He takes another step forward.

His eyes are open. It's spring. The man screaming is a bird, he's singing to Josh. He sounds lovely.  The concrete beneath his feet isn't concrete at all, it's the softest grass he's ever felt.

He takes another step forward. His knees are ready to give out. He reaches to the sky once more. Fingertips spreading to show him grey sky- sunshine. Bright sunshine that warms his cold skin.

This time he steps and is enveloped in a breeze. The sun is warm, the birds are singing, the flowers are in bloom. It's spring. The concrete beneath his body isn't concrete at all, it's the softest grass he's ever laid on. The wetness on the side of his face isn't tears, it isn't blood, it's just a light rain. The shrill ringing of sirens and screaming is just the birds singing.

It's spring. He's never been so happy.


End file.
